indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac
Sash Lilac is a water dragon from Freedom Planet and is one of the 5 characters unlocked from the start. She is owned by GalaxyTrail, and relies on her mobility in Indie Pogo. Trophy Quote. Character Description. Lilac is rare water dragon, known for her speed. She is one of the 3 playable characters in Freedom Planet, the others being Carol Tea and Milla. Her signature attack his her cyclone, allowing to her spin in the air and allowing float briefly. Summary. Lilac has a fairly simple moveset. She uses quick attacks, staying true to the fast nature of her game. Moveset. Neutral Aerial ''': Lilac uses her signature cyclone attack, where she spins using her hair as a weapon. It is a multi-hit attack, and each hit does '''2 damage. It also gives her a small amount of extra airtime and height. It can be held, but this does not boost damage or height. Up Aerial : Lilac's up aerial is her Dragon Boost. She goes into a ball, and then shoots into a direction, going quite far and dealing 6 damage. Unlike her original games, she is not invincible during this attack. While Lilac is in a ball, the player can pick a direction for Lilac's dash by holding that direction. Dragon Boost bounces off walls and the ground. At the end of the attack, you can press the attack button again to trigger a blush flash, which deals 5 damage. It may be possible to use this to tech a wall instead of bouncing off, but tests produce inconsistent results. Down Aerial : Lilac does a kick to the ground. However, unlike most Down Aerials that slam to the ground, it can be aimed to the left, right, or straight down. The damage is determined by how far she falls, with a minimum of 4 damage and a maximum of 11 damage. Grounded Charge : Lilac's grounded charge is her rising slash attack. She does an uppercut, hitting enemies with her hair, dealing 6-9 damage, depending on the charge. The charge has a hit box in the front with decent range, and then a small hit box when she turns around that does the same damage as the front. However, an unusual property about this move is that it it only works to the right of Lilac. It is impossible to do this move to the left, putting Lilac at a disadvantage if the foe is to her left. Super : Lilac summons her dragon hologram to fire a blue beam. It deals 7 damage, and if aimed right can hit multiple times. It always appears on the left of lilac, and fires to the right. It does not move until the beam is finished. When summoning, Lilac poses for a second before being able to move again. While Lilac is able to move during part of her super, she pays for it by having no invulnerability frames, even while posing, making the Super a risky move up close. Strategies. Trivia. * Lilac is the only character to have English voice acting in Indie Pogo, she is voiced by Dawn M. Bennett. ** While Crow has voice acting in the launch trailer, he lacks any voice lines in the current game. * Lilac's pose in the credits is her sitting animation in Freedom Planet. * Beating Arcade Mode on hard with Lilac unlocks a trophy of Lilac in her Freedom Planet 2 outfit. * Lilac was the 10th character added to the game.https://imgur.com/a/EqI7oMD * Lilac was the first character to get buffed, her dragon boost was given more a bigger hitbox. * Originally, the base roster only had 4 characters. However after a vote in the Indie Pogo discord server, Lilac was added as a starter fighter. ** If a player already had save data before this patch and didn't unlock Lilac, they would still have to buy Lilac from the shop. Gallery. Lilac-portrait.png lilac_joins.png|Unlocking Lilac Patch Changes. 1.0.0.5: * Lilac is now a default fighter! 1.0.0.6: * Lilac up aerial has an increased hitbox. External Links. Category:Fighters